A Powerful Christian Experience
by High On God
Summary: Title speaks for itself. PLease r/r!! God Bless!!!!
1. Default Chapter

A little story.(true)  
  
I just came back from a 12 hour prayer meeting at my church, from about 10:00 am  
  
through 10:00 pm. I came back home refreshed, filled with the Holy Spirit. Some of the  
  
top leaders of our youth ministry gave very fruitful sermons, which convicted me a lot.  
  
One of them was from Mark(name is changed) and he was supposed to speak about the  
  
Prayer of Jabez. Now we flipped to the passage and he read it. Mark began talking about  
  
having an intimate relationship with God, and that God should not be just my Provider.  
  
Im not going to talk much about the sermon but you basically get the idea. One thing he  
  
said that really stuck to me was "There are two types of prayer. One of them is petition,  
  
asking God for my needs, spiritual and earthly. Like supplication, my individual needs.  
  
The second kind is simply just talking to him like normal stuff, like a best friend."  
  
Now this really got to me because I had only been doing the first type of prayer. You need  
  
both to have a intimacy with God.  
  
  
  
  
  
I went back home, got ready for bed, and was prayed a short prayer, asking God  
  
to truly help me in this relationship where God would be more than my Provider,  
  
he'd be my Counselor, my friend, my lover, my father, my just-everything. I got  
  
into bed and turned off the light. I clearly heard the Holy Spirit telling me to pray.  
  
It was late, and I really didn't feel like it. So I ignored it. (bad idea). But, I just  
  
couldn't get comfortable falling asleep. I felt really hot, and I just couldn't sleep. I  
  
heard the Holy Spirit once again, telling me that God wanted to hear my voice, he  
  
wanted to hear me talk. So I got back out of bed, turned on the light and started  
  
pacing and praying about this relationship, school, everything, for about a good  
  
30 minutes. I was satisfied, and went back into bed. I was just starting to get  
  
comfortable when-  
  
Second Chapter coming soon!!!!!!check back soon!!! 


	2. the urge

So far from the first chapter.  
  
went back home, got ready for bed, and was prayed a short prayer, asking God  
  
to truly help me in this relationship where God would be more than my Provider,  
  
he'd be my Counselor, my friend, my lover, my father, my just-everything. I got  
  
into bed and turned off the light. I clearly heard the Holy Spirit telling me to pray.  
  
It was late, and I really didn't feel like it. So I ignored it. (bad idea). But, I just  
  
couldn't get comfortable falling asleep. I felt really hot, and I just couldn't sleep. I  
  
heard the Holy Spirit once again, telling me that God wanted to hear my voice, he  
  
wanted to hear me talk. So I got back out of bed, turned on the light and started  
  
pacing and praying about this relationship, school, everything, for about a good  
  
30 minutes. I was satisfied, and went back into bed. I was just starting to get  
  
comfortable when- I heard the Holy Spirit again.. "How much do you love me?"  
  
I said, "I love you with all of my mind, heart, and soul"  
  
"Then why can't you pray for me?" came the reply I dreaded.  
  
I sighed, looked back at the clock. Almost midnight. It was still pretty early, I  
  
guess, but still. I tried to ignore the voice and tried to count backwards slowly  
  
from a 100 (it always works) but I just couldn't get sleepy. I heard the voice  
  
, "Do you love me or not?"  
  
"I do," I said.  
  
"Then get up once more." The Holy Spirit urged me. I did not feel like getting up.  
  
If I wanted to wake up, I would have to turn on the light, which was waaay over  
  
there and, well I was just lazy. But I wondered if God ever felt like answering  
  
prayers, and how he is always faithful. So I dragged myself out of bed and began  
  
to pace and pray. Probably another good 30 minutes, I could already feel the  
  
Holy Spirit. I turned off the light and got ready to sleep. Everything was well  
  
until I had to go to the restroom. I tried to hold it in but it was bugging me.  
  
Why couldn't I just go to sleep? I was very annoyed. I rolled out of bed once  
  
and went to the restroom. As I was coming back, I heard the Holy Spirit speak  
  
and tell me to pray again. I again tried to ignore it but I knew I would do it  
  
sooner or later, so I decided to pray. As I was praying, I heard the spirit say  
  
he was proud of me and that after this I could go to sleep now. So I was like,  
  
"ok, this is the last time so I better make the most of it." After about 40 more  
  
minutes, I was excited to sleep.  
  
I was almost falling asleep when I hear the Holy Spirit again. This time  
  
he's saying, "read the bible." I said, "but I thought that was the last time!!"  
  
"Is that how much you love me?" came the question.  
  
I didn't want to answer. I had already woken up three times to pray, it was  
  
Almost 2 am, and I was sleepy. But I went to get my bible and decided to  
  
Read in bed. Then after I was finished, I could just drop the bible on the floor  
  
And sleep. Ingenious idea! So I go to get my bible and get back into bed when  
  
I hear Holy Spirit saying, " Don't read from your bed."  
  
"WHAT?" I asked.  
  
"Don't read from your bed." The voice ordered again.  
  
I was debating in my mind. Should I sacrifice this time for the Lord and get  
  
Blessed and or sleep right now and kill the spirit? The answer was obvious. ............  
  
More coming in chapter 3!!! 


	3. what was the point of all that prayer?

So far from Chapter 2. I was debating in my mind. Should I sacrifice this time for the Lord and get blessed and or sleep right now and kill the spirit? The answer was obvious. ............ I went to my desk and began to meditate on Paul's letter, like 1 and 2nd corinthians, Galations, Ephesians, Philippians, etc. I realized that my relationship with God wasn't exactly intimate. I said a quick prayer before reading on and asked to Lord to give me strength. I heard the Lord speak again. "Give you WHAT?" he asked. "Um.strength?" I replied, unsure of my answer. I was confused. Was I not supposed to ask him that? I didn't understand. I kept inquiring. "God, what are you saying? Speak to me, Lord!" but for a long time I didn't hear anything. I was getting afraid, that I had displeased the Lord. Then as I continued meditating, God showed me something. This is what he said........ "Listen, if I give you the strength, I'm giving it to you. Let's say "strength" is this box. Strength So that's strength, that box, and im giving it to you, over there. (You're over there because you don't have the strength yet) I'm giving that strength box to you. You receive it, and then that's it. You've got the box, and strength is in you. But that's not how you should look at it. Look at this statement. "God, give me strength."  
  
I was still very confused. What are you trying to say, Lord? I kept hearing his voice, "meditate on what you said." So I did. I kept thinking, "God, give me strength, " over and over again. And then I caught it. I realized what was wrong about it. I shouldn't say "God, give me strength,". I should look at it as "God, you ARE my strength. You ARE my hope, you ARE my encouragement." You see, if God gave me strength, he gives it to me, and then that's it. But if I say, "God you ARE my strength," then God gives me strength, and the strength is in me. But since God=strength, he is in me too. So God is not JUST my provider. He lives IN me. He IS my strength, HE lives in me, not the strength. God doesn't give me the will to go on. He IS my will to go on. He IS the reason why I live! He IS the reason I don't give up!  
  
I was thoroughly amazed at what I had learned today. This was almost a "turning point" in my walk with God. It taught me to think different. I think back, what if I disobeyed God and didn't pray that night or meditate? You see, God has a reason for everything, and his will is perfect.  
  
Lord, let your will become my desire!!!! 


End file.
